


Ficlet Dump

by happypiII



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Don't really know what I'm doing, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I can never commit to a story, I'm Sorry, Just take my drabbles instead, Korean Keith, Multi, Spanish speaking Lance, dump, felt appropriate for the fic, hunk had alzheimers at some point, lots of inspo from songs, military stuff?, multiple au's, not only doing female pidge, v sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypiII/pseuds/happypiII
Summary: So, I noticed I am absolutely horrible with commitment to stories, so how about I dump all of the shit I write into this one little place? I mean hey, it's better than nothing right? Shit I don't even know how this is going to work but, hey I'm doing it. The rating and blah, blah, blah will change often so yeah expect that I guess? You're welcome and I'm sorry.





	1. Zuko Hates Cats

"Imagine that A is the nice tall one and B is the smol angry bby. Bonus: A frequently picks B up like a cat to calm them down."  
Fandom: Avatar the Last Airbender  
Couple: Sokka/Zuko  
AU: Modern  
***My headcannon is that Sokka is like 6'3 and Zuko is 5'7. I know that Zuko it taller but I like having Sokka tease Zuko about his height***

It was a pleasant summer afternoon, birds chirping, kids playing, and Zuko's angry flow of cursing. Sokka sighed whilst in the shower knowing full well what had happed to fire up his boyfriend. They had been watching Aang's cat Appa while him and Katara were on their honeymoon, and Zuko didn't only hate cats but he was allergic to them as well.

"Fucking shitty furball, you know you're doing this to me too!" The small man sneezed and the cat jumped over on the couch. "Hell no you furmonster, you aren't gonna contaminate my couch too!" Just before Zuko could pounce on the poor creature Sokka picked him up over his shoulder and carried him to their bedroom.

"You do know he's just a tiny cat and you're a full grown man right?" Zuko kept squirming and hissing in Sokka's arms, though he knew it was useless. "He's being such a smug asshole about it though!"

Sokka shook his still dripping wet hair and laid Zuko on his lap, running his fingers through the older mans hair. Zuko practically melted in Sokka's lap, closing his eyes and still mumbling useless threats. Sokka finally laid the older man on the bed when he fell asleep. Smiling, he put on some clothes and went downstairs to play with Appa.

It had been about an hour since Zuko fell asleep and Appa was curled up on Sokka's chest, snoozing peacefully. Loud footsteps could be heard and Sokka opened his eyes momentarily and saw Appa. "Was that you budd-"  
Zuko stood at the bottom of the staircase and screeched "YOU TRAITOR!!" Sokka sighed and waited for the cute little tantrum that was about to happen.


	2. Guillotine

"Based on a song by Jon Bellion- Guillotine"  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Couple: Lance x Keith  
AU: N/A  
***This is a scenario in which Keith has panic attacks and very bad nightmares, if panic attacks are considered "Sensitive Content" to you, then, PLEASE just skip over it.***

** The ship was coming towards the Red Lion almost as fast as sound itself, he could feel the lion loosing power from the many blows it took during battle. He knew that soon, he too would fall just as Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro had. All that was left was the carnage of love and fear, he heard Lance's voice come through the speakers "I'm almost out of power, Keith, we can't hold out much longer.." **   
** Keith felt the tears brimming at his eyes, he screamed at the top of his lungs "No! We can't let our comrades death's just go unjustified!" Then he saw it, the flash of the Galra's cannon, and the scream of his fiancé. It had collided with the Blue Lion and destroyed it. **

Keith awoke with a scream and a jolt, waking Lance. "Mmm... babe?" Lance looked over at his Korean partner and noticed his tears. "N-No.. Not you...." said Keith, using what little breath he had left from the nightmare.

_Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe, I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade_

Lance pulled Keith toward him and kissed his forehead "It's okay Mi Amor, what happened? I'm here." Keith steadied his breathing and laid his head on his lover's chest "I thought I had let everyone down, it was all my fault..."

_The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave_

Lance stood atop the bed and sent a hand down toward the trembling man underneath him, "I love you Keith."

_There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway_

Keith took his lovers hand and was suddenly drawn close, "Dance with me?" He heard the soothing voice of his lover and felt calmer than ever before

_And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed_

Lance put his hands on Keith's waist, rocking back and forth playfully. Keith looked up at Lance's giggling face, wondering how he had ever gotten so far in life.

_I know that you love me, love me, even when I loose my head_

Keith pulled his beautiful boyfriend down toward his face and made a very serious expression "Lance, will you marry me?"

_Guillotine_

He saw the emotions gather at the corner of his partners eyes, slowly falling over with a trembling "Yes."

 

Before he knew it, even Keith began to cry with joy. He'd have to buy the ring tomorrow, the most beautiful ring for the best person he had ever met in his life.


	3. Maybe You Should Invest in Spanish Lessons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, poor Keith.

_"Maybe having a song stuck in your head because your soulmate didn't finish it can be quite annoying (Feat. Soy Yo - Bomba Estereo"_  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Couple: Lance x Keith

AU: Modern Soulmate

***Cuban/Spanish Lance because yes, I love making people use translate. Keith is Korean, but I won't make you translate that terror, I'm extremely rusty with it myself***

_"Sigo bailando y escribiendo mis letras, sigo cantando con las puertas abiertas"_ Keith groaned at the unexplained lyrics, he didn't even KNOW Spanish for fuck's sake. He tried everything to get rid of the confusing lyrics flowing through his head.

He read at least three different books in the last hour, listened to all of his favourite songs over and over in the hopes of pushing the incomprehensible lyrics out, all to no prevail.

He didn't know who his soulmate was, but, apparently  they were of some Spanish decent. He looked up the lyrics online and finally figured out the song. It was called Soy Yo, and was made by some artist named Bomba Estereo. Then all of a sudden he heard the faint lyrics coming from next door.

_"Y no te preocupes si no te aprueban, cuando te critiquen, tú solo di!"_ He suddenly stormed out of his apartment and frantically knocked on his new neighbor's door, hoping they could hear him over their loud-as-fuck music. A tall, lanky warm skinned boy opened the door and scowled down at the Korean.

"Yess?" He said carefully looking over the man cautiously. Keith stammered and flushed, noticing how good the taller boy actually looked. "Uh.. okay, listen. I know this is gonna be really strange and all but, I've had this song stuck in my head for weeks now.. and uh.."

"Ohh, you like the song too? Come in, since you heard it I figure you're my new neighbor?" He smiled warmly at Keith, making the raven-haired boy melt. "Uh yeah, my name is Keith?" He didn't mean for it to come off as a question, but hey, not everyday that your literal soulmate moves in next to you.

"McClain, Lance McClain" the other said, whilst moving a box on top of a counter labled **"HELLA OLD MOVIES"** Keith laughed and realized the man probably had no clue what he meant when he said he had the lyrics stuck in his head. It was EXTREMELY obvious that he wasn't Spanish at all.

Lance wiped his forehead and sighed "I'm guessing you're the reason I had MCR stuck in my head for a full month back in New Mexico?" Keith choked on his words and looked up at the man "So you DID know what I meant?"

 

Lance laughed and Keith swore he had never heard such a beautiful thing in his life, and god he was making himself sick with all this romantic stuff. "Yeah, I wasn't raised in a barn. Well, I was raised on a farm and spent tons of time cleaning the barn, but that's besides the point"

 

After that, the two of them continued seeing each-other regularly, and soon became really close friends. After a couple months of knowing each other they started dating, and my god did they bicker like a married couple.


	4. Stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was listening to sad songs and-
> 
> I'm sorry lmao

"I just really wanted to write something sad man."  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Couple: Lance x Keith  
  
Keith slowly slid down the wall, letting his head rest on his knees. Stupid. He was stupid. He should've known that no one would ever come to love him. He shouldn't have gone to that party, he shouldn't have approached the beautiful lanky man in the corner of the room.  
  
He saw it too, he saw how he'd go from girl to guy, flirting and grinding on them as if it were to norm. He shouldn't have taken that shot. He shouldn't have taken the next four either. He knew it all, yet he did it, for what you may ask? He wanted to feel free, but little did he know that this horrid suffocation would follow.  
  
He shouldn't have came up to the boy and flirted with him. He shouldn't have danced with him. He shouldn't have led him to the couch and kissed him. Damn, was he stupid. He pulled at his hair as another heart-wrenching sob escaped his lips. It couldn't be stopped now, it was over.  
  
He tried to suck in a breath, but he couldn't. It sent even more panic and sadness through his system. He shouldn't have let the boy lead him to the bedroom. He shouldn't have let him undress him. She shouldn't have slept with him. He shouldn't have continued seeing him. He shouldn't have been so stupid.  
  
He shouldn't have found out that they went to the same school. He shouldn't have flunked out of the garrison. He should've stopped seeing him from there on out. He shouldn't have let him come to his house. He finally managed to get in a shallow breath, now the challenge would be letting it go.  
  
His vision blurred and he just pulled harder at his hair, letting all of his insecurities, his doubts, his loneliness consume him. He should've known when they stopped talking as much as usual. He should've known when he saw the girl clinging onto his shoulder. But he ignored it, he believed that he loved him.  
  
He though that they were just going through a rough patch. Then the changes started, the purple creeping over his skin. He felt his nails digging into his scalp, but he didn't care. He was stupid. He blocked out everyone for weeks. Weeks and weeks while he slowly transformed into this strange monster that no one has ever even fucking _heard_ of.  
  
He stayed in his shack for weeks, having Shiro drop by groceries, but never letting him inside. He COULDN'T let anyone see him, he was disgusting, he was _ashamed._ He would sit on the floor and cry for hours, wondering what he did to deserve this. He came regularly begging to be let in. He, who had grown away wanted in. And honestly, he thought he wanted him in too.  
  
He warned him, told him to back out then, if he wasn't ready then to leave right then and there. Then, the stupidest decision of all, he _opened,_ he actually fucking **_opened_** the door. He let him in because he thought he _loved_ him. Then he saw it. The look of pure terror.  
  
He saw the tan boy take a few steps back and then, he ran. He ran away from the beautiful boy from the party. He ran as far as his legs would take him. Now here he sat, struggling to breathe, laughing at how utterly _stupid_ he was. He took his nails, long and yellow, and disgusting, scratching at skin, trying to erase the cursed purple that tinted his body.  
  
He didn't care if he drew blood, he wanted it gone, he wanted to be gone. He screamed at the top of his lungs and buried his face in his hands. He sobbed and hit rocks, trees, anything in his path. He should've known. Stupid, stupid, _stupid, **stupid.**_  
  
Then he felt the warm hands find their way around his waist and the warm tears hit his back. "I'm so, so _sorry_.." he heard a broken voice say. He froze and felt the burn in his throat when he said "For what?" he sobbed and felt his knees give out.  
  
Suddenly, he was pulled close to a chest, and he could hear the crack of pain coming from the chapped lips of his lover. "For making you go through this alone."


	5. In My Arms

"Reminiscence"  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Couple: Pidge x Hunk

AU: Modern I guess?

I was walking down the boardwalk in Santa Cruz, alone. My friend had gotten really sick and had to bail out, so here I am just wandering. It was late at night, and I saw the lights reflect off the water. I was humming and minding my own business, when I saw you there.  
  
You were staring straight at me, with this huge idiotic smile, and I was confused. It sent goosebumps crawling down my back, and across my arms. This wasn't something that I knew, it was love.  
  
I approached you, quite shyly and said hi. You're smile got brighter, and I swear I melted. It wasn't fake, it was purely natural. Innocent, yet so attractive. It had to have been your best feature. "Hey! My name is Hunk." you said in your deep voice  
  
Hunk was right, you were amazing. A happy face, full of kindness connected to broad shoulders and chocolaty skin. You were pure muscle, which would normally terrify me, but you wore it well. Your eyes screamed kindness, and I was automatically drawn in.  
  
I chuckled and saw that no one else was around "You alone too?" you nodded and let out your own laugh, god it was breathtaking. "Yeah, I was just going to the bar. I go once a month, just to unwind. You know, since you're alone, wanna come with?"  
  
I pondered the idea for a bit before I finally nodded "Yeah, actually that sounds great." So I went, and you bought me a drink, and we chatted. I learned that you were an engineer and that we'd probably be working together soon.  
  
After that little ordeal, we took a cab home. Turns out you live in the same apartment complex as me, just a few floors down. I honestly think I could get used to this beautiful stranger who walked into my life.  
  
Now, everyday after work we walk the boardwalk together. Before I knew it, we were holding hands. After that, stopping at the end and hugging each other, watching the sunset. All of this led up, till one day we kissed.  
  
The sun was giving off it's last few rays of light, and we were at the end of the board walk. I inched my hand closer and closer to yours, holding it the best I could. Then you pulled me close, my head resting on your chest.  
  
I looked up to see if you still had that loving smile as you gazed across the ocean, but no. It wasn't directed at the ocean, it was sent down in my direction. I looked up and asked you hesitantly if this was okay. No words were spoken, just gazing into your eyes I knew it was.  
  
You leaned down and suddenly full, soft lips connected with my own thin ones, the smell of your cologne filling my senses. It was chaste, nothing more than love and admiration. I pulled away first, and flushed.  
  
You smiled and picked me up easily, swinging me around laughing like a child. I'll be dammed if I wasn't laughing too.  
  
I always hope you'll remember me in these summer lights, driving down highway 17. Listening to music and when you held me tight. You saying "I always want you to know, you're safe in my arms."  
  
I was too, I always felt the most at home in your arms. When we'd sit on the beach, gazing at the stars, just because we could, when we were young and free and happy.  
  
  
  
Pidge looked up from the journal and then down at her husband lovingly. "Who was that about? It was beautiful." he said with a smile. Pidge smiled an let a small tear roll down her cheek "It was me and you honey," she reached for his hand "When we lived in Santa Cruz, in the little apartment by the beach."  
  
Hunk looked at her and his eyes widened, he took his shaky hand and wiped away the tear "Don't cry darling, you always looked best in a smile." she gasped and let out another sob, knowing that he had come back for a moment  
  
"I'm so scared honey, I miss you.." she laid her head on his chest and sobbed while he rubbed her back "Don't be scared, remember-" he stopped suddenly and looked around "W-Where am I?!" he yelled.  
  
Pidge pushed the red button by his bed and nursed flooded in, trying to calm him down. Pidge slowly walked out the door, unnoticed. "-I'm always.. safe in your arms..." She got into her car and broke down, letting each sob flow freely from her lips.


	6. I Love You A Million Time Over

_"Heaven only knows where you've been, I don't really need to know. I know where you're gonna go. On my heart where you're resting your head, you just look so beautiful. It's like you were an angel."_  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Couple: Shiro x Pidge

AU: Tbh I really don't know anymore? Modern I guess?

Despite everything that had happened, despite the separation, nothing had changed between us. I still manage to find my way to you, despite anything. I wish you would've told me in person though, I wasn't really expecting you to leave so suddenly.

 

~~~~~~

Katie sat down on her bedroom floor, a look of concentration covered her delicate features. She was typing away at her computer, trying to finish her application for Garrison University. Suddenly she heard her mother and father laugh from downstairs, wondering why they'd be up so late.

She closed her laptop and creeped her way down the stairs to see what the ruckus was. She stopped seeing her brother Matt and another tall man beside him. He looked up at her and sent her the friendliest smile. She felt herself flush and continued the walk down the stairs crossing her arms when she reached the rest of the 'party'.

"Who's this? What are they doing here this late?" she asked defensively. She didn't care if he was attractive or not, her family came first and she wouldn't let someone hurt them. Matt spoke up first, "Woah, calm down lil sis, this is Takashi Shirogane, one of my friends from the military academy."

Matt laughed and Katie let herself relax, sticking out her hand towards Shiro "Sorry about that Takashi. I'm Katie Holt, Matt's younger sister." she said softly. He shook her hand and chuckled "It's alright, but, please, call me Shiro" Matt piped up once more and put his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"Ole' Shiro will be staying with us for awhile, he's looking for apartments while we speak." Shiro gazed at the floor and a faint blush painted his cheeks. Katie waved them off, "Cool. Well, if you need me I'll be upstairs, I have to get my portfolio organized and decide on what I'm sending in and whatever. College is already hard." She said quietly running back upstairs.

~~~~~~

A couple days after Shiro moved in, Katie started having nightmares, horrible ones. The kind that would cause her to writhe and wake up with a cold sweat. One day when Shiro was up late, working on an exam or something of the sort he heard pained sounds coming from down the hall. He was curious and decided to walk down the hall, wanting to know who or what was making the noise.

He stopped in front of a door labeled 'KATIE' in calligraphy, with tons of small doodles and drawings covering the door. He held his breath and slowly opened the door. Inside he saw the small girl squirming and whimpering. His eyes widened and he quickly ran over to the bed, shaking her awake gently.

"Katie? Katie, wake up, it's okay.." her eyes fluttered open, tears welling up at the corners. She sat up and engulfed the man in a hug, sobbing. Shiro froze, slowly hugging her back, cooing to her "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here Katie, it's okay." She finally stopped crying and held on to Shiro for dear life.

He tried to move away from her, but she tightened her grip on him. "Please don't go..." she sniffled and looked up at him pleadingly. He sighed and nodded, laying down beside her. She cuddled up into his side and let out a sound of relief. Shiro turned off the lights and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Katie."

"Goodnight Shiro."

~~~~~~

"Baaaaaabe, noooooo." Katie said playfully, avoiding the green vegetables on her plate. She crossed her arms and pouted, looking the opposite direction of her boyfriend. "Katie, you have to eat your vegetables. How are you gonna grow? You just gonna stay short forever?" he said in a playful tone.

Katie gasped "How dare you! I'm 4'11 and proud. Like hell I'd want to be as tall as you are Mr. 6'1!" Shiro laughed and looked down at the small girl, picking her up swiftly. "This is punishment, you have to eat your vegetables." Katie laughed and squirmed "Ahahah, put me down you behemoth! Okay, Okay! I'll eat your damn asparagus!"  
 

~~~~~~

Katie was coming home from college when she noticed her mother crying. "Mom..? What's up?" All her mother did was simply point at a screen and Katie's whole world shattered. Her father, Matt, and Shiro had all been deployed. She knew about her father and Matt, but Shiro was unexpected.

"What's the big deal mom, they just got deployed? They'll be back soon?" She said quietly, wondering what the big deal was. "Oh honey... Look at what it says underneath.." Katie took a look at the screen and in tiny, grey letters it read 'M.I.A'. Missing In Action."

Katie dropped to her knees and felt a couple of tears stream down her cheeks. Her father, her brother, and her boyfriend had all disappeared without her even knowing it. Shiro didn't even say anything the day before, and he was suddenly gone? She didn't believe it at all. She refused to.

That night she cut off all of her hair. She quit college, and signed up for the military, keeping her gender and her intentions secret from everyone.

~~~~~~

It was just a regular day at the academy, her friends Hunk, Lance, and Keith all completely clueless of who she was. "Hey Pidge!" Katie groaned at her obnoxious but still lovable friend "Yeah, what is it Lance?" she asked annoyed. It was hella too late to be bothered by anyone.

"Okay, don't flip your shit, but they've found Takashi Shirogane. Apparently he was found in a rural country, with a prosthetic arm and he was pretty jacked up." Katie bolted up and grabbed him by his collar "You fucking with me right now McClain?"

Lance's eyes widened and he shook his head "Not at all, he's in the infirmary right now getting some rest." Katie stormed past him and ran all the way to the infirmary. She looked at the door and took a deep breath. "Here I come, Takashi." she whispered to herself.

She slowly pushed open the door and saw him staring right back at her. "Shiro..?" she said quietly, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. He looked confused for a moment and looked her over from head to toe. "Excuse me, but I don't think we've met before?"

She let the tears flow down her cheeks and she smiled. He looked so grown up, a scar went across the bridge of his nose, as well as many covering his chest and his arms. He looked bulkier and his hair was still cut in it's usual do. The white forelock covering some of his face was kind of endearing to say the least.

Katie took off her glasses and smiled "You don't remember me? I guess I did chop off all of my hair.." she said with a melancholy laugh. Shiro's eyes widened and Katie came closer "It's been such a long time hasn't it, Takashi?" he pulled her up onto his bed and she could feel hot tears hit her shoulder.

"Katie.. I'm home.. I'm finally home.." he let out a sob and she rubbed his back, like he always had done for her. "It's good to have you back.." she let her own tears hit his bare chest and she laughed "I missed you so much you asshole, I even signed up in this shitty program to find you guys.."

Shiro looked into her eyes and smiled sadly "I'm the only one who made it.. A couple of villagers found me, took me an treated my wounds... Matt and Sam... they didn't make it.." Katie nodded, and wiped her eyes bitterly "Yeah.. they found the bodies... They figured you would be with them, but there were no traces of you."

Shiro pulled her to his chest "Lost my arm, but I made a full recovery. After a year I was back on my feet and tried to find contact with the base. Turns out they weren't far, and they paid for my flight back." He looked up at Katie and wiped her tears "I'm so glad that I found you here."

Katie placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him a toothy grin "I'm glad I found you too." She slowly placed her lips on his, trying to show him all of the sorrow she had felt, and the new happiness that had blossomed. She had hope now. Everything would be okay.

~~~~~~

Katie russled a young boy's hair "Mom! Dad was so cool and brave, huh!" he said with a large grin, a tooth missing. "Yeah, he sure was wasn't he Matt? What do you think Aiko?" a young girl blew her black hair out of her face "I think daddy was suuuper cool!" she giggled tugging on her brother's sleeve.

"Hey Mattie, what should we do for Daddy on father's day?" suddenly Aiko was swooped up into her father's arms "What were you saying Aiko?" Shiro asked playfully "O-Oh nothing daddy! I was just asking Matt-Matt if he wanted to play dolls. Right Mattie?"

Matthew nodded, reaching up for his sister "We were also gonna play with Rover!" he said excitedly. A giant Pyrenees woofed happily and Shiro sat Aiko on it's back "Mmn, okay then. Go have fun kids!" he said with a chuckle. Katie watched her children go off inside the house and smiled warmly.

"They're great kids aren't they?" she said, putting down the rake she had been holding "Yeah, hard to believe how much Matt looks like you." Shiro walked behind Katie and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close "You're such a great mom too." He kissed the small dip between her shoulder and neck lovingly.

Katie laughed and turned around to face her husband, getting on her tiptoes to leave a chaste kiss on his lips. "And you're a great dad, Matthew looks up to you." she said happily, enjoying being alone with her husband for awhile. "I love you, Takashi." Shiro gazed down at her and chuckled "I love you too, Katie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft is anyone noticing the bar getting smaller and smaller? Just me? This chaper is literally 1728 words long, the first was only 345- Oh jeez, your welcome I guess?


End file.
